Getting Rose Back
by Elfprinzess
Summary: Doctor finds a way to get Rose back. rated T incase of future and may change. 10/R fic. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This story is set after Rose leaves in Doomsday and Donna has just said no to travelling with the Doctor.**

**I knnow heaps of people have done ideas where Rose has come back and I just realised that practically all of the stories I have written is about Rose coming back to the Doctor and I am probably obsessed with 10/R but I don't care, Live with it and if it annoys you, I am sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who or any characters from it. The only things I can say I own are the toaster, the microwave and the plot******

**Chapter 1**

"Doctor, what was her name?" Donna asked.

"Rose. Rose Tyler." He said, smiling with a wistful look in his eye. He shut the door and the TARDIS disappeared. He leaned against the door, and shut his eyes. It had taken a lot to ask Donna if she wanted to come, and she had refused. He remembered when Rose had refused. He had left then came back to ask again, he didn't know why. He never asked again. Never. Yet he had asked her. Because, somehow, this human child had picked him up, out of the darkness the Time War left him in and made everything seem better. But now she was gone again. And he was slowly falling back into that darkness. The TARDIS took control as the Doctor tried to keep himself together. She knew what would have to be done. They would have to get her back somehow. And to do that they needed help by more Time Lords.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gwen sat at her desk, staring at the computer screen blankly. Tosh was typing some kind of program into the computer. Ianto was in the shop, doing whatever he does during the day. Owen was spinning around in his chair. Jack was in his office, doing whatever he did. It was a typical day at the Torchwood Hub with nothing coming through the rift.

"God, I'm so bored!" Owen said, still spinning around in his chair. Tosh and Gwen shared an amused look before looking back down at their computers.

Owen was about to say something else but there was a strange whooshing sound and all three people stared in shock as a blue police box appeared in the Hub. Gwen called out, "Jack, you should probably come in here."

"What is it?" Jack asked, coming out of his office to stare at the phone box. He laughed and walked down the stairs, and stopped in front of the doors.

He knocked on the door as Owen said, "Yeah, knock on the strange blue box that just appeared in the middle of our room. Good idea, I would never have thought of that."

Jack didn't answer as the door opened and a brown-haired man in a brown pinstriped suit and trench coat stepped out. "Jack! What are you doing here?" he asked, looking around in surprise.

"Doctor?" Jack asked, frowning. He had been expecting a bald, northern accent man in a leather jacket. Not this handsome man with long brown hair going everywhere.

"Hmm?" the Doctor asked, looking back at Jack.

"You left me behind." Jack accused, crossing his arms.

"Did I? Busy life, moving on." The Doctor sniffed then looked around once more. He spotted the rest of Jack's team and said, "Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"Gwen Cooper." Gwen said, still confused.

"Owen Harper." Owen said, holding out his hand which the Doctor ignored.

"Toshiko Sato. Prefer Tosh though." Tosh said, smiling.

"I know you! You were there with the space pig." The Doctor said, smiling at her.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" Tosh asked. "You weren't there."

"Yeah I was. I'm the Doctor. I was different then though, bald, northern accent. I helped you with the autopsy. It was scared and they shot it."

"How is that even possible?" Tosh asked, staring at the Doctor in amazement.

"Yes, Doctor. How and when did you regenerate?" Jack asked, pulling a chair over and sat down.

The Doctor pulled another chair over and sat down, running his hand through his hair. "I sent her home, but she came back. She had looked into the heart of the TARDIS. The Time Vortex. The power was too great. It was going to kill her. So I took it out of her but it killed me."

"Doctor, I saw the list of the dead. She was on it, is it true?" Jack asked, understanding every word said but the rest of the team didn't.

"What? No, no, no, no. she's not dead. She's living on a parallel world. Safe and sound. And her mother. And Mickey." The Doctor said, trying to smile but failing. Talking about her hurt too much. He needed to figure out a way to get her back. Not sit around talking.

"You're kidding. Yes!" Jack said, jumping up and pulling the Doctor into a hug. He pulled away and asked, "Can we go see her?"

The Doctor bit the inside of his cheek to stop the tears. He sat back down in his chair and said, "No. she's trapped there. I can't get across the void by myself. Back when my people were still alive, it was easy. But I can't do it by myself." He buried his head in his hands.

"Excuse me, can someone please explain what is going on here?" Gwen asked, smiling politely.

Jack looked at the Doctor who didn't lift his head. Jack sighed and said, "The Doctor is the last of his race. An old friend of ours is stuck in a parallel world but we can't get to her. When the Doctor's race was still alive, they could travel between the worlds but now it's just him."

"But you looked different before. How'd that happen?" Tosh asked, still confused.

"When I am dying, I can heal every cell in my body but it changes what I look like. I'm still him but just different body and voice. I've regernerated ten times now." The Doctor explained. He was about to say something else when he had a sudden thought. "But there are more Time Lords. Not just me." he said out loud.

"Doctor, what do you mean?" Jack asked, not following what the Doctor meant.

"I can get her back!" the Doctor yelled, not listening to Jack. The Doctor jumped up and ran back to the TARDIS. He ran inside and shut the door. He came back out and said, "I have an idea. If I can get all my different regenerations from the different times, then hook my TARDIS up to their TARDIS's and the rift, I should have enough power to break through, go get her, come back then fix the breach. But that means you are going to have 9 other Doctors plus me here. Is that OK?"

"Yeah, if it gets her back. Go hurry up. I'll explain to my team and make some space." Jack said, smiling. The Doctor shut the door and the TARDIS disappeared with the same whooshing noise that it had appeared with.

"Jack what's going on?" Ianto asked, coming through the door.

Jack turned to his team and explained about the Doctor and Rose. How they had travelled in time and space together then he was abandoned at the game station. That was the first time he woke up after dying.

_____________________________

He had just finished when they heard the TARDIS materialising. But it was a slightly different sound, louder and it wasn't even in time. Jack realised this was because there were more than one TARDIs materialising.

"About time." Jack said, getting to his feet. He whistled, impressed 10 police boxes could fit in the room and stood there, waiting for some-one to come out.

"What's that suppose to mean?" the tenth Doctor said, coming out of his TARDIS.

"Nothing." Jack said, looking at the other 9 men coming out of their own TARDIS's.

"This is going to get confusing." Owen said, looking at all the visitors.

"What do you mean?" the ninth Doctor asked.

"Doctor?" Owen called.

All ten versions of him went, "What?"

"I see your point." The first Doctor said grumpily.

"Introductions. This is Jack. Don't talk to him. Gwen Cooper, Tosh Sate, Ianto Jones and Owen Harper." The tenth Doctor said.

"Can't I talk to anyone?" Jack called, rolling his eyes.

"No. now, you didn't really explain properly. Why are we here?" the ninth Doctor asked his future self.

"I need some help to get to a parallel world. If I link my TARDIS with your TARDIS's and then with the rift here, I should have enough energy to break through the void and into the right world then come back and close it." The tenth Doctor explained.

"Why do you have to go to a parallel world?" the ninth Doctor asked accusingly.

"Friend of mine is trapped there." The tenth Doctor said, about to continue rambling.

The ninth Doctor interrupted, "Who?"

"As if you would know the person!" the second Doctor said, wanting to get this over and down with so he could get back to his life.

"Actually, he does." The tenth Doctor said, shrugging.

"That's right, why haven't you got any companions? In any form?" Jack asked, wondering where past Rose was.

"Left them at their homes because he said so." The seventh Doctor said, walking around the Hub, exploring.

"No, none of you are to go anywhere without one of my team or myself. Can't trust one of you, let alone ten." Jack said, as the seventh Doctor walked back over.

"So, who is the person you are going to go get?" eight Doctor asked curiously.

"Rose Tyler." The tenth Doctor said, preparing himself for the outburst that was about to come.

"You got her stuck in a parallel world!" the ninth Doctor yelled, clenching his hands into fists.

"Oi! Don't yell at me. you're the idiot that didn't tell her about regenerating. At least I am going to make it up to her because I'm getting her back!" the tenth Doctor yelled back.

"What do you mean? Didn't tell her about regenerating? I am gonna tell her soon." Ninth Doctor said, glaring at the tenth Doctor.

"Oi! Both of you! Shut it!" Jack yelled, stepping in between the two. "Now, go do whatever you have to do to your TARDIS." When they went to argue, Jack said, "Ninth Doctor, have you met me yet?"

"Yes. Unfortunately." Ninth Doctor muttered.

"Then I am going to guess you left me with past Rose, yes?" Jack said. Ninth Doctor nodded so Jack continued, "Then you left Rose with me, all alone. Without you there to stop me from flirting with her."

Both the ninth Doctor and the tenth Doctor paled and started to hand out instructions.

_____________________________

the next day, all ten Doctor's were standing in front of the tenth Doctor's TARDIS, having a shouting match.

"Oi! All of you SHUT UP!" Jack yelled. When it was quiet, he said, "Thank you. Now, you." Jack said, pointing to the fifth Doctor, "What's going on?"

"Tenth wants to go alone. First and second agree but the rest of us thinks one other of us should go as well." The fifth Doctor said, crossing his arms.

"Why doesn't Jack go?" sixth Doctor suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Jack said, turning to the tenth Doctor.

"I'm not going to be allowed to go on my own, am I?" tenth Doctor said, running a hand through his hair.

"Nope." All other nine Doctors plus Jack said together.

"Fine, let's start." The tenth Doctor said, "the sooner we do this, the sooner you can go back to everyone."

All ten Doctors activated their own TARDIS, and Tosh activated the rift. None of the Torchwood team understood what was going on but acted as normal as they could, going out to check rift spikes and chase rogue weevils.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rose showed her security card to Larry at the security desk that waved her through. She pressed the button for the lift to go to her office and waited for it to come. Tapping her foot, when it finally came, Riley and Sam came out, handing her her Bluetooth headpiece. "Huge energy spike, in the middle of Oak park. Pete sent us to check it out." Riley explained as the two girls clipped their Bluetooth headpieces onto their ears.

"Haven't even gotten to my desk and work starts." She muttered, rolling her eyes as Ian drove up in the black SUV, pulling over and getting out to let her drive. "You know me too well Ian." She said, smiling sweetly as she climbed into the driver's seat.

_____________________________

They pulled up and parked. Riley, Sam and Ian climbed out as she was already walking into the park.

"Oi, be careful, Pete will kill us if someone gets injured. Especially you." Sam called, as the other three ran to catch up.

"But then he would have more paperwork to fill in." Ian pointed out.

"Yeah. But he has a new secretary now, she does it all for him. So he won't care about it at all." Riley said, pulling her coat tighter around her as the early morning breeze whipped at her hair.

"Shh." She said, hearing someone talking to someone else. It was male, and it sounded familiar but she couldn't quite place where she had heard it before. "Come on, quietly." She said softly, wanting to catch anyone in the park by surprise.

Riley was first to get to the energy spike coordinates and saw a young man standing in front of a blue box, talking to a taller, man. "Oi, you two. What are you doing here?" Riley called out, walking into the open.

"Hello, we're just looking for a friend of ours. You know, waiting. Who are you?" the shorter man said, waving. He had messy brown hair and was wearing a pinstripe suit with a light brown trench coat. He was wearing red converse.

"Torchwood. Listen, have you two seen anything strange around here?" Riley asked, coming closer.

"Him." The taller man said, pointing to his companion. He had an American accent and was wearing World War II style clothes with a dark blue coat in the same style. He had a handsome face and broad shoulders.

"Listen, do you know a Rose Tyler?" the shorter man asked seriously.

Before Riley could reply, the rest of her team walked out of the tree line and saw Riley standing with two strangers. Sam and Ian shared a look that was saying 'crazy people, fun!'. Rose followed behind them, watching their surroundings carefully. She didn't even look at the people in front of her. "Who are you two, then?" Ian asked, crossing his arms.

"Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?" Captain Jack said.

Rose froze in shock and looked at the two people in front of her for the first time. It was Jack and the Doctor. Standing in front of the TARDIS. "Doctor?" she said, just loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"Rose?" the Doctor said, his hearts missing a beat as he saw her. his breathing sped up as he stared at the girl in front of her.

"How, how are you here?" Rose said, stepping closer. "You said it was impossible."

"But didn't I say, I'm brilliant." The Doctor said, smiling like a madman.

Rose snorted and stepped closer again. The Doctor said something in an alien language that could've been a swear word and stepped forward, pulling Rose into his arms holding her tightly. His arms were around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed the top of her head and she held onto him tighter. They were both oblivious to the people around them until Jack coughed quietly and they sprang apart.

"Rose, care to explain?" Ian asked. All three members of Rose's team and relaxed when she had hugged the Doctor, proving they were friends and not a threat.

"You know how I appeared out of nowhere. And Pete told you all I was from a parallel world that was sealed off?" Rose said, smiling happily.

"Yeah?" Riley asked, smiling at Jack.

"Well, these two men are from that world." Rose explained. She turned to Jack and asked, "Jack, I thought you died? That's what the Doctor said."

"You didn't tell her the truth?" Jack asked the Doctor who shrugged in response. "Rosie Pose, I can never die."

"You will if you keep calling me that." Rose said, ruining her threat by laughing. She ran up and hugged him.

He spun her around then put her down to look at her properly. Eyeing her too thin form, Jack asked "Have you been eating properly?"

Rose chose to ignore that question and said, " We should probably head back to the tower, Dad will want to know what the energy spike was and you are going to need to speak to him Doctor. And Mum." Rose said, walking back towards the car.

The Doctor shuddered in horror and followed the Torchwood team back to their car. He climbed into the front as Rose climbed into the driver's seat. Jack, Riley, Ian and Sam piled into the back. "Didn't know you could drive, Rosie Pose?" Jack commented.

Rose laughed and said, "Had to learn for my job at Torchwood. Doctor, you still haven't answered my question. How are you here?"

"I crossed my own time line and got my other regenerations to link their TARDIS's with mine then I linked my TARDIS to the rift and all together, I had enough power to get across here, and I will have enough power to get back. But if I stay here to long, the hole will grow and destroy the two universes so I only have about half an hour before I have to go." The Doctor explained.

"Rose, you know that story you told me, the other night when we were on stake out, is this what you were talking about?" Riley asked, trying to be cryptic on purpose. They had been on stakeout and Riley had asked if there was someone special for Rose. She had explained about a man who went by the Doctor.

Rose nodded, "The same thing."

"What are you two talking about?" Sam asked, annoyed at the secret between the two girls.

"Nothing." Riley said quickly. "Does this mean, you're going to go with?" she asked Rose, still being cryptic.

"Probably. I don't know if I will be welcome." Rose said, pulling into the Torchwood car park.

"If what you told me is true, you'll always be welcome." Riley said, climbing out of the car.

_____________________________

Rose led Jack and the Doctor straight up to her father's office. "dad?" she called, opening the door after knocking once.

"Rose, what was the spike in the park?" Pete asked, putting the paperwork in his hands to the side.

Rose had no idea how to say it so she walked into his office with Jack and the Doctor following. "Them." She said, trying to not appear nervous.

"Doctor. How is that even possible?" Pete asked, getting to his feet to shake the Doctor's hand.

"I'm just too good." The Doctor said, grinning like a maniac.

"Hello, Captain Jack Harkness, who are you?" Jack said, shaking Pete's hand.

"Jack! He's my own father!" Rose said, glaring at him. She walked up to him and slapped him.

"Well, I'll call your mother. She'll come round to say goodbye." Pete said, picking up his phone on his deck and started to ring Jackie's mobile. He had chosen to ignore Jack's comment.

The Doctor pulled Rose over to the side and whispered into her ear, "Rose, are you sure you want to come back with me? You will not be able to come back to see her again. You won't be able to talk to your own mother."

Rose stared at the Doctor in shock."No, after promising you forever and never leaving, then leave involuntary and then I finally have a chance to get back to the man I love with my entire existence I'm going to stay here." She hissed back angrily, fed up with people questioning her.

The Doctor stared back at her in shock. he couldn't quite process what she had said. _'the man I love with my entire existence'. _Her voice echoed through his head. His hearts were going to burst with longing, love and happiness. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a furious Jackie storming into the room.

"You bastard! You go and leave her broken and hurting, telling her it was impossible! Months later you turn up all smiles and charms and expect us to let you take her away!" Jackie stormed up the Doctor and slapped him across the face. The noise echoed in the silent room. She was breathing heavily and raised her hand to slap him again.

Rose recovered first and stood in front of him, putting herself between her mother and her target. "Mum!" Rose said, anger flashing in her eyes. "I don't care what you think about the Doctor and me. I love him. And I am sorry, I love you but I can't live without him. I am going with him."

Pete and Jack stood in the background, trying to blend into the wall. "Rose, why do you want to leave me?" Jackie asked, starting to cry.

Rose pulled her mother into a hug and whispered something into her ear. She sighed and nodded. "I'm going to miss you Rose."

"I love you. I will miss you too." Rose said, kissing her mother's cheek. Rose walked over to her father and hugged him, kissing his cheek. "Love you dad.

"Love you too, I'll look after your mother and brother." Pete said, kissing her forehead.

"Tell everyone sorry, and tell them I love em'." Rose said, smiling. She kissed her mother's cheek again and walked out the office, following Jack and the Doctor out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS, and into a underground room with a pterodactyl flying around the ceiling. "Torchwood three?" she asked Jack, looking over her shoulder. Jack nodded as Rose saw his team watch her enter. "Let me guess, Ianto Jones, Gwyn Cooper, Owen Harper and Tosh Sato." She said, smiling at the four people around her.

"How'd you know our names? Well, 'cept Gwen's. You got hers wrong." Owen asked, checking Rose out.

"Oi, Owen. I told you before, You're a prick and I am so not interested." Rose said, glaring at him playfully.

"How do you know them?" Jack asked, coming out of the TARDIS.

"Parallel world. Torchwood Tower and Torchwood three had to gang up and fix the rift from splintering. Exactly the same people except for the leader. He was better than you Jack. Excellent leader. Also, better looking than you." Rose said, leaning on a desk nearby. She took in the other 9 TARDIS's and stared in shock. She turned to the Doctor who was coming out now and said, "So, do I get to meet all of the Doctors?"

"Can I say no?" the tenth Doctor said as all the different TARDIS's opened and the Doctors came out.

"Nope." Rose said, smiling. She looked at all the Doctors, only to freeze when she saw the ninth Doctor. She smiled and ran over to him. He laughed and pulled her into a hug which she returned. She pulled away a moment later, only to slap him.

"Ow. What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his cheek.

"You never told me. Not once, during the entire year, did you ever mention regenerating. So when you go and explode in golden light and he replaces you, I'm stuck with him collapsing and Sycorax invading. And..." Rose started to say, get ready to rant on and on.

The tenth Doctor covered her mouth with his hand and said, "And even if i am wiping memories, you're giving away too much information."

Rose crossed her arms and started to sulk. A moment later, she brightened up and said to Tosh, "have you hooked up with him yet?"

"Who?" Tosh asked confused at her sudden mood change.

"If I say it, you're gonna get embarrassed. Everyone in this room except him and you can see you are totally made for each other. In my world, you both are married by now." Rose said, talking really fast. She was finally feeling pure happiness after 8 months, 3 weeks and 2 days. Not that she was counting.

Tosh blushed and said, "that's none of your business." Rose grinned and stuck her tongue out at Tosh who stuck hers out in return.

"So, Rosie Pose. What have you been doing since you left me behind?" Jack asked, sitting in his chair and leaning back.

"Rosie Pose?" the ninth Doctor repeated, amused.

"If you call me that you are gonna get a Tyler slap. Ask your future self how much that hurts. When Mum slapped you, that was nothing." Rose said, threatening him.

"So, you're Rose Tyler?" the fifth Doctor asked, leaning aginst his TARDIS.

"Yep." Rose said, popping the 'p'.

"Well, job's done. I would like to get back to traveling with Susan. Nice meeting you Rose, I will speak to you again, obviously. Goodbye." first Doctor said.

He was about to get into his TARDIS when the Torchwood Hub doors blew open and 5 men with guns stood there. "Hands up. Where we can see them!" the front man said, aiming his gun at one of the Doctors. The other four intruders were aiming at the Doctors and Torchwood team nearest to themselves.

Rose stood with her arms crossed as everyone else slowly put their own hands up. The ninth and tenth Doctors glared at her and she rolled her eyes, lifting her hands. "So, Torchwood two. Finally found yourselves?" Jack called from his seat.

"None of your business." the leader said, glaring at Jack. "Sir Doctor and Dame Rose Tyler are sworn enemies of Great Britain and are to be captured on sight, then killed after determining as much information as possible. Why has that not happened here?"

"I was getting around to it." Jack said, hoping they would believe it.

"Harkness, you have been under survaliance. You let the Doctor go an hour ago. You're lucky he came back. The only reason you and your team aren't dead is because he came back with Rose Tyler."

"Oi, stop talking like we aren't here. We do have feelings." Rose said, glaring at the leader. "Turner, you were there when they activated the device, causing your whole Torchwood centre to disappear. Since you were gone, times have changed. If you looked at the records, it would say that the Doctor and myself are no longer enemies. Besides, Queen Victoria wasn't thinking straight. We saved her life."

"I don't know how you know about our little incident but you were the ones who put the Queen in danger in the first place." Turner said, aiming the gun at Rose.

"We were not. We saved her. If we weren't there, at the moment we would be ruled by werewolves that infected everyone." Rose said, staring a death stare at him.

"Shut up! Now, you and the Doctor will come with me. Any funny business and I will shoot." Turner said, breaking the stare between Rose and him first.

The tenth Doctor kept his hands up, walking over to him meekly. Rose didn't move. Jack took the opportunity to jump one of Turner's men and the rest of his team pulled their stun-guns out and shot at the others. Everyone fell silent and stopped shooting when they all heard a bang and looked over to find the tenth Doctor staring down at Rose in shock and horror as blood poured out of a wound in her chest. "No!" tenth Doctor whispered as he fought the urge to go rip Turner's head off. He fell to the ground next to her and tried to find a pulse. Owen was sitting next to the pair, putting pressure on her wound, trying to save her. "There's no pulse." the tenth Doctor said quietly, staring at her lifeless face in shock. He stood and glared up at Turner who was being restrained by two of the Doctors. Jack's team had handcuffed the other unconcious members of Turner's team. He was breathing heavily as he appraoched Turner, grabbing his shirt and lifting him up off the floor so Turner was dangling by his shirt. "You bastard." the tenth Doctor spat, letting his rage and anger fill his voice. "She was only 22 years old. She did nothing wrong and you shot her."

"If you would like to get the facts correct, I shot at you. She jumped in the way." Turner said, hiding his fear well.

The tenth Doctor glared at him, letting the Oncoming Storm take over and show in his eyes. Turner gulped and pure fear could be seen in his eyes. The Doctor then whispered into his ear so no-one else could hear what he said, "The only reason you aren't already dead is because she wouldn't have wanted me to. Get lost, never come back. If you do, I will kill you. Nothing will stop me then." Turner nodded so fast, Jack thought his head would crack. Whatever the Doctor said scared him though, and when the Doctor dropped him, he ran out the door without a backwards glance towards his team. The tenth Doctor walked back to Rose's body and sat next to her, pulling her head onto his lap, stroking her cheek. So many things he had wanted to say to her. Needed to say. He had failed to say on that beach. And now she would never hear him say it. He stopped his tears from flowing but one leaked through, falling down his cheek and onto her cheek. He wiped it away, oblivious to those around him. All the other Doctors were silent, processing the information. Even though the ninth Doctor knew his Rose was home safe, it hurt to see her die. It was still her, just in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Doctor, I'm sorry." Jack said quietly, resting a hand on the tenth Doctor's shoulder. Tenth Doctor jerked his shoulder away so Jack removed his hand. "It wasn't your fault." Jack said quietly.

The tenth Doctor kissed her forehead and stood up, ignoring the blood on his jacket from her. "Time for you to go. The longer you guys are here, the more risk of something bad happening." he said in an emotionless voice to the other Doctor's. One by one, the Doctor's allowed their future self to wipe their memories of what happened.

Soon, there was only two TARDIS's left. The ninth Doctor was arguing, he didn't want to go without being there for the funeral. "Go home to her. She is still there for you." the tenth Doctor said, glaring at the other Doctor.

The ninth Doctor did what he was told, let the tenth Doctor wipe his memories and left. The Doctor stared at where the ninth Doctor's TARDIS had been when he heard it. "Doctor?" said a small, soft, beautiful voice. '_I finally lost it. Losing her again was my last straw snapping.'_ the Doctor thought, not turning around.

Rose sat up, taking in the Doctor's motionless form, staring at where one of the other TARDIS's had been. Everyone stared at her in shock as she got up and walked over to the Doctor. She threaded her hand through his that was hanging by his side. The Doctor, surprised, spun around and stared at Rose in disbelief. "Rose?" he whispered as his hearts were breaking into a thousand pieces. He was hallucinating.

"Doctor, I should've told you straight away. I can't die." Rose said, figuring out what had happened.

He snorted. "Exactly what a hallucination would say, that along with I am real."

"But I am real. Doctor, why would you think you were hallucniating? Jack and his team believe me." Rose said, still holding his hand. She grabbed his other hand and held onto them both tightly.

"That's cause Jack can't die either." Gwen said, causing the Doctor to look at her.

"I'm not hallucinating?" he asked Gwen. If Gwen could see Rose, then she was really here. "You can see her too?" Gwen hid a smile and nodded.

"Told you." Rose said smugly. The Doctor pulled Rose into a hug, holding her so tight that she would probably have bruises. She laughed and returned the hug, not wanting to let go.

"Rose." the Doctor whispered into her ear. "My Rose."

Rose smiled at that and whispered back, "My Doctor."

"OK, Nice to know you are alive and happy Rosie but what do we do with this lot?" Jack said, gesturing to the rest of Turner's team. Rose and the Doctor pulled apart but he kept one arm around her waist.

"When they wake up, send them on their way. They won't bother us again." the Doctor said calmly, hiding his true emotions. He was happy to have Rose back but he had watched her fall to the ground, dead. Seeing her lifeless form had made him lose it and knew he was only just hanging on to sanity by his fingertips. He had lost it after the Time War. Then he found Rose. She made him better, got rid of the insanity from his mind but when they were separated it had crept back in and he was on the edge yet again.

_____________________________

After Turner's team had all woken up and left, Ianto had disappeared, only to reappear 10 minutes later with pizza. Now, all of them were sitting around the table, eating and sharing stories.

"So, Rose. How did you meet Jack?" Owen asked Rose, curious.

Rose and Jack shared a look then burst into laughter. After a moment, Rose managed to stop laughing and say, "Well, the Doctor and I were in the TARDIS, following another space ship thingy into the centre of London. We landed and while the Doctor went around to ask if something had fallen from the sky lately, I saw a child on the roof so I went up to see what was wrong. I ended up hanging from a barrage balloon, thousands of feet above London. Floating along, it was the middle of a German air raid and I had a Union Jack t-shirt on. I slipped and fell to my death only to be caught in some kind of light and a certain captain telling me to turn my mobile phone off." Rose and Jack craked up laughing again, both remembering the conversations they had afterwards.

"And then?" Gwen asked, finding the story impossible to believe but funny.

"I was in his ship, unconcious. I woke up and he handed me a bit of physic paper saying he was single and worked out." Rose said, holding back laughter.

"Ah, but that's not the best bit. She handed the paper back and it said she sort of had a boyfriend but considered herself very available." Jack added.

Rose blushed and continued on to say "then we went outside so we were standing on top of his invisble spaceship, in the middle of a German air raid and he started dancing with me. Discussing business. He was saying that something had landed in London that was valuable, blah blah blah. He thought I was a Time Agent and all so I pretended and took him back to the Doctor, only to find an entire hospitable full of zombie people with gas masks for a face, keen on turning as all into one of them. Turns out the thing Jack was saying was valuable was an ambulance full there nanogenes that heal you but these ones were healing humans wrong, so it was Jack's fault. Anyway, the Doctor saved everyone and lived happily ever after, with Jack in the TARDIS."

"wow. Jeopardly friendly or what?" Tosh said as Rose finished her story.

"So how did you meet the Doctor?" Ianto asked Rose.

Rose glanced at the Doctor who was staring into space, deep in thought. She shrugged and said, "I was working in this shop, I had to take the lottery money to the chief electrician and couldn't find him. But I heard a noise in the storage room where all the plastic dummies were. I went in, the door slammed shut, locking me in. then all the dummies come alive and are about to kill me when someone grabs my hand and says 'run'. He then took me out of the building, telling me to go home and then goes and blows up the building."

"All the plastic coming alive, that was you guys?" Gwen asked, surprised. Rose nodded, smiling. "Why am I surprised?" Gwen muttered.

"Oh, my god!" Rose squealed, having an awesome idea. "We should play 'truth or dare'."

"Sure." Gwen said, smiling.

"OK." Tosh said, shrugging. The Doctor shrugged and nodded when Rose looked at him questioningly.

"I'm in too." Jack said, grinning like a madman.

"I don't mind playing." Ianto said, sitting back in his chair.

"why?" Owen asked, rolling his eyes. "It's a kids game."

"Fine then, don't play." Rose said, still excited.

"I'll play." Owen said, glaring at Rose.

She smiled sweetly back and started to say, "I'll ask first. Umm, Owen, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Owen said, with a smirk on his face.

"OK." Rose said with an evil smile. She thought about it then got up and walked over to Tosh. After whispering something into her ear, Tosh blushed and nodded. Rose smiled and sat back down. She couldn't stop the evil looking smile from getting bigger as she said, "I dare you, Owen Harper, to go out with Tosh."

Gwen and Jack burst into laughter and Tosh blushed, trying to pretend if he said no it didn't make a difference to her but failing. "Fine. Right this minute?" Owen asked, annoyed at Rose.

"Nope. You have to finish the game." Rose said, smiling smugly. She had achieved what she wanted out of this game and now could have fun for the rest of the night.

"My turn." Jack said, cutting in before anyone else could say anything. "Gwen, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

_____________________________

After two hours of playing truth or dare, Gwen turned to the Doctor who hadn't played once yet and asked him, "Doctor, turth or dare?"

"Hmm. Umm, truth." the Doctor said after some thought. He wasn't in the mood to do anything and knew Gwen wouldn't make him spill any major secrets, unlike Jack.

"What is your home planet like?" she asked curiously.

The Doctor's eyes darkened at the mention of his planet. Jack and Rose shared a look before Rose said, "Doctor, you don't to answer that one. I'll explain later for you."

"I'll answer it." he said quietly, shocking Rose and Jack at his openness.

Rose wanted so badly to hear him talk about it but when he was ready, not when someone asked him. "Doctor, if you don't want to, you don't have to." she said, keeping her true emotions hidden. In her mind, she was silently shouting for him to say it. To say everything.

"I know, but I have to, it's the game." he smiled at Rose then said, "Gallifrey, the perfect planet. Well, perfect to look at. It was beautiful. They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the continent of the Wild Endeavour, in the mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords." he broke off and shut his eyes, trying to ignore the ache in his hearts for his planet.

Rose got up and walked over to the Doctor's seat. She sat on the Doctor's lap and wrapped her arms around him, knowing him well enough that he needed comfort. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder. She was shocked to feel tears through her top and looked at Jack and mouthed _'I will talk to him, get everyone out' _Jack nodded and grabbed Gwen and Tosh who were staring in confusion and surprise and pushed them out the door. Ianto followed and Jack dragged Owen out.

_____________________________

The Doctor had felt Rose wrap her arms around him and he returned the hug, glad to have comfort. Smelling her hair that smelt so much like her, he couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face silently. After a few minutes that seemed like a few hours, the Doctor pulled away and smiled weakly at Rose. "Where'd everyone go?" he asked, realising they were alone.

"Jack kicked them out so we could talk. Doctor, you can't keep bottling it up. You're gonna burst." Rose said, not getting up off his lap. The Doctor's vision wavered as the tears started again. It was too much for him to handle. Losing every one of his people, and his home. Then losing Rose, getting her back only to lose her again. Then getting her back again. How many times can he push luck before she doesn't come back? He tried to stop his tears and succedded except for one, which rolled down his cheek slowly. Rose wiped it away for him, keeping her hand on his cheek. "Doctor, I will always be there for you when you need someone. Whether you need a shoulder to cry on, someone to yell at or someone to laugh with about secrets you know. I will be there." she said, gazing into his eyes to show she was serious.

He reached up and stroked her cheek, resting his palm there as well. "I know Rose. I just can't do it. Talking about it hurts too much."

Rose shook her head softly and said, "You can't keep running. In the 900 years you have been alive, you have always been running from your past. You now have 900 years memories bottled up that you need to figure out and get over the guilt and pain. And I will be there for you. If you want me to." She was still unsure about what he felt. He loved all his companions. He had just left them when they got to old or he didn't want to get too close.

"Rose, I don't want you to go anywhere. I..." the Doctor started to say. He sighed and said, "Rose, when I came to get you, that was dangerous. I never said that to Jack incase he wouldn't let me come but I need you. I love you. I know I loved others in my life. But you're different. I need you more than I need air or bananas." he said, smiling slightly at his joke. He lifted his other hand to cup her face and pressed his lips against hers gently. He pulled away a moment later and smiled at her. She smiled back, her tongue poking through her teeth. She leaned forward and kissed the Doctor back. She moved her hands to thread them through his hair as they kissed. At first, the kiss was fulll of love, each expressing their feelings to each other but it soon became full of passion and longing.

A moment later, a quiet cough came from the doorway. Rose jumped off the Doctor, blushing as the Doctor stood and glared at Jack who had interuppted them. "Finally. Do you two know how long it took for you two to get together? 2 years!" Jack said, smiling a cheeky grin at them.

**Author's Note: I posted these chapters up in one go but there is still about 2 more chapters to go.**

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Just wanted to say that in this chapter, there is a bit more 'sexual references'. Just warning you. It's not really dirty but it is mentioned a bit.**

**Chapter 6**

The TARDIS floated in the vortex as the Doctor pushed a few random buttons and double-checked the handbrake was on. Rose was sitting on the couch near the console, watching the Doctor carefully, aware that he was losing control on the inside.

"So, where do you want to go? How 'bout Barcelona? We never did get there, did we Rose? I was gonna show you the dogs with no noses but we never got time. Oh well, we can now." the Doctor said, about to ramble on about dogs and Barcelona.

"Doctor. Can we just stay in the vortex for a bit? We need to talk." Rose quietly said, interrupting the Doctor.

The Doctor sighed. He had known this was going to come. "Sure. Follow me first." he said, grabbing Rose's hand and leading her through the TARDIS to a door she hadn't seen before. He opened it and inside was a garden type place. Flowers and plants were everywhere, framing a half hidden pathway that the Doctor followed. The path opened up into a clearing with bright green grass that the Doctor took his coat off and laid it down on the ground. He sat cross legged on it as Rose sat next to him, on the rest of the coat.

"Doctor. I know I said before that you need to start opening up and you are going to start now. Why are you this close to losing control Doctor?" Rose demanded in a soft voice, preparing herself to having to wait for a while.

"I lost you. The Battle at Canary Wharf. I lost you. I should've been able to save you. To do something but I could only watch as you fell towards the void." the Doctor said, shutting his eyes tightly. His voice was full of pain.

"But my dad caught me. I didn't fall into the void." Rose said trying to make him feel less guilty.

"And I owe him everything in the world for saving you. But that's just it. I didn't save you. I couldn't. I could only go get you back and I still took a while to figure that out. Then, today I couldn't save you. You saved me and I didn't save you back. I'm not good for you Rose. Death and destruction follow me, I don't want you caught up in it as well." he said, not opening his eyes to look at Rose.

"Doctor. Look at me." Rose said in a firm voice. He shook his head and lowered his head towards the ground. "Doctor." Rose said in a voice that told him she was angry. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her. "It wasn't your fault. The stupid lever fell. No-one is to blame. I couldn't hold on for long enough. That's my fault. My dad saved me. You brought me back. I couldn't live there Doctor. I tried to live my life, day after day like you wanted me to but I couldn't move on from you. I was broken and hurting and you came and saved me. Today, I saved you in return. Nothing was your fault. As for the death and destruction. I feel safer with you and daleks then at home with no daleks." Rose said, trying to get him to stop blaming himself.

"What happens the next time you die? And you don't come back? You're human Rose. You're fragile and breakable. I won't be able to survive losing you again." the Doctor asked in a pained whisper.

Rose finally understood what was wrong. He was afraid that if she died again, she wouldn't come back. "OK, I can find a few things wrong with that. 1, I will come back from being dead everytime. 2, who says I will die again? 3, I am a lot less breakable than you think. 4, I'm with you, I'm as safe as I'm ever gonna get."

"But how do you know you'll wake up everytime? What if you don't Rose? I won't be able to stand getting close to you then losing you."

"So now you're being selfish?" Rose said, annoyed at the Doctor for thinking that. "Doctor, tell me the truth. If you stop getting close to me right now, if I die and stay dead, would it be any different then if you did get close to me?" she asked him. He slumped over and shook his head sadly. "Then wouldn't it be better to have memories instead of regrets?" Rose asked. Not giving him time to answer, she went on to say, "What about when you regenerate? How do I know if you are going to still love me? What if something goes wrong and you die? Don't you think I will be devestated as well? I would and I don't care. Because then I can think back to all those times we had together and enjoy my memories of werewolves and face-eating T.V shows."

"Rose, I watched you die. Even if you woke back up, you died in front of me. That hurt. I didn't think I was ever going to see you alive again. I don't know if I would be able to go through with that every time you die and come back." the Doctor said in a pained voice, seeking reassurance for all his doubts and worries.

"I know Doctor. I watched you explode and get replaced by a stranger at the time. That hurt too. But I'm alive now. That's all that matters."

The Doctor looked up at Rose, a strange look in his eyes. "Prove it." he said in a husky voice.

Rose titled her head and tried to figure out what he meant. How could she prove she was still alive? Only one thought came to her so she smiled at the Doctor and leaned forward to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her as they deepened the kiss. When Rose finally pulled back to breathe, they had somehow ended up so Rose was stradling the Doctor as she sat on his lap. He was still sitting cross-legged. "Does that prove it?" Rose asked, breathless.

He chuckled and said in a cheeky voice, not at all breathless from their kiss, "Not entirely." He grinned at her and kissed her again, holding her tight against him.

All of a sudden, he moved her so she was lying down with him on top of her. But, instead of lying on the grass, Rose found herself laying on a bed. As the Doctor held himself up off Rose with his arms so he didn't squish her with his weight, he grinned at her. She realised he must've asked the TARDIS to move them to his room. She grabbed his tie and brought his head down to hers to continue kssing him. He groaned into her mouth and she threaded her fingers through his already messy hair. His fingers were fumbling at her blouse's buttons as her mobile rang. Rose and the Doctor swore at the same time then looked at each other before cracking up laughing. Pulling the phone out of her pocket, Rose answered it, "Hello?"

"Rosie Pose. How are you?" Jack said cheerfully.

"Jack, this isn't the best time. What do you want?" Rose groaned, extremely annoyed. The Doctor was still laying on top of Rose and smiled. He continued to undo Rose's top.

"Just wondering how you and the Doctor are going? Have you two got together properly yet?" Jack asked in his cheerful voice.

Rose groaned again and said, "Look, now is a terrible time and I'll call you back later." she snapped the phone shut.

"Now, where were we?" the Doctor asked, grinning cheekily.

_____________________________

Rose woke up slowly, confused at about where she was. She was in a huge, unfamiliar bed. Alone. She remembered last night and felt a small stab of pain at the fact the Doctor had left and hadn't waited for her to wake up. She then realized she could hear running water that was then turned off a few minutes later. She smiled and got out of bed, grabbing her dressing gown that was over the edge of a chair in the room. Pulling it on, she looked around at the Doctor's room properly for the first time. It was a simple room, blue walls, white ceiling. A door leading to the closet, another door which the sounds of water had come from and another door leading to the corridor, or at least Rose assumed that's where it led to. Te bed gad white sheets and a blue duvet. The pillows were blue as well. A small bedside table on the edge of the bed had a photo frame that was lying face down. Rose moved over to it and lifted it up, curious. It was a picture of herself, laughing at something. She smiled as she remembered that day, the Doctor had spent ages fixing the TARDIS and had found a camera in the middle of all her wiring in the floor. He had snapped heaps of photos but when they looked through them all, the Doctor's fingers had blocked every single one. She had been in the middle of laughing her head off at the Doctor's face, pouting and miserable when he took the photo, causing her to jump in surprise and fall off the seat. She placed it back on the table, standing up properly and opened the door to what she assumed was a bathroom.

She looked inside to find the Doctor in the middle of turning around from in front of the bath that he had gotten ready. He had lose tracksuit pants on and his hair was sticking up everywhere. He smiled at her and held out a hand. She smiled back and took his hand, letting him lead her to the bath. "Thought you might like a bath?" The Doctor said, happily yet unsure, like he had made a mistake.

"I would love a bath." Rose said, slipping her robe off and sitting down in the warm water that smelt like roses. Spying a bottle of bubble bath with a rose scent, she smiled. Glancing over at the Doctor, she noticed his eyes had darkened slightly andwas watching her. "Would you like to join me Doctor?" Rose asked, smiling at his expression. The Doctor didn't need to be asked again. He slipped the pants he had slipped on when he got up and sat in behind her, pulling her back against his chest and wrapping his arms around her, smelling her scent in as she relaxed against him.

"You're beautiful." the Doctor murmered into Rose's ear, relaxing too. Rose blushed and turned her head to listen to his double heartbeat, letting it wach over her and relax her.

_____________________________

An hour or two later, once the Doctor and Rose were finished in the bath and dressed, they were in the console room, talking. Rose was sitting on the jump seat and the Doctor was at the controls, about to input the next destination.

"So, Rose Tyler, where will we go next?" The Doctor asked her, bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement.

"We never did get to Barcelona the planet, did we?" Rose asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Barcelona it is then." The Doctor said, running around and driving them to Barcelona. The ride was actually quite smooth, only a few jerks here or there.

_The TARDIS must be happy_ Rose thought to herself. She smiled and then said to herself, _and so am I._ When the TARDIS stopped it's rocking motion, Rose got up and held her arm out to the Doctor. "Shall we, Sir Doctor?" she asked in a posh voice.

"yes, we shall, Dame Rose." The Doctor said, grabbing his coat and linking his arm through Rose's. On the way out the door, he asked her, "How long are you going ot stay with me?"

"Forever." Rose said, smiling at him. He smiled back. Because, they truly did have forever.

**The End!!!!! Yay...out of all my stories I have posted, this is actually the first I have ever finished and I am so happy. I know, the ending is really really really really cheesy and corny but oh well.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and/or read, love you all.**


End file.
